


Eccessivo sesto senso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Alieno abissale [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Furry, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Tentacle Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La curiosità uccise il gatto... e fece ben altro al giovane Edoardo.





	Eccessivo sesto senso

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE M/M I lineamenti del volto di B hanno qualcosa di strano, ma nessuno sembra notarlo così A decise d'indagare a fondo scoprendo un segreto, B in realtà è un principe alieno alla ricerca del partner con cui procreare un alieno - Bonus MPREG

** Eccessivo sesto senso **

Edoardo entrò dalla porta socchiusa, sgattaiolò dietro uno degli armadietti e aderì contro il muro, vide Kaulif chiudere la porta a chiave e sospirare, controllare che tutte le finestre fossero chiuse, guardare il soffitto e togliersi la maschera.

Edoardo impallidì, venendo scosso da tremiti e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

__

_ “Miriam… tu non trovi che quel nuovo studente in visita sia strano?” domandò Edoardo. _

_ Miriam si stava guardando nello specchietto del trucco ed era intenta a rifarsi il rossetto. _

_ “Ancora con questa storia? Kaulif è un ragazzo gentilissimo ed educato, quello che tu non sei. Sei solo invidioso perché da quando è arrivato non sei più il primo della classe” borbottò. _

_ Edoardo serrò i pugni. _

_ “No. Non è quello. Semplicemente l’ho osservato a lungo e…”. Iniziò a dire. _

_ “Molto etero, non c’è che dire” lo derise Serafino dal banco accanto. _

_ Edoardo arrossì e deglutì rumorosamente. _

_ “… Come mai nessuno di voi riesce a notarlo? I lineamenti del suo viso sono strani! È come se non fossero dove devono stare” si lamentò. _

Edoardo lo vide avanzare verso di lui e scivolò di più dietro l’armadio, si strinse le gambe al petto, tremante.

< Lo sapevo! Io lo sapevo > pensò. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso.

La pelle del reale viso del giovane davanti a lui era blu, striata da righe verdi, da cui si alzavano delle protubescenze simili a quelle dei pesci.

“Sai, devo essere sincero. Avrei preferito una donna…” disse Kaulif all’improvviso. Afferrò l’armadietto e lo sollevò con la superforza, spostandolo di lato.

Edoardo strillò e cercò di gattonare via, una serie di tentacoli si dipartirono dalla schiena di Kaulif, strappandogli i vestiti di dosso, tutta la sua pelle divenne blu, mentre il suo corpo muscoloso si gonfiava, facendo uscire delle piccole corna verdastre ricurve.

“Sai, sei davvero troppo intelligente per la tua specie. Che tu sia quello che mi serve, e venga perciò con me sul mio pianeta, che tu non lo sia, e venga da me divorato, nessuno piangerà la tua scomparsa. Sei troppo diverso da loro” spiegò Kaulif.

< Mi dispiace, è stato l’odore della tua paura a tradirti, il mio olfatto è più sviluppato di quello di voi umani > pensò.

Dalla fronte di Kaulif uscì una lunga protuberanza con alla fine una luminescenza, iniziò a far ondeggiare la luce davanti al viso di Edoardo. Gli occhi di quest’ultimo si dilatarono, mentre il suo corpo si abbandonava, aprì la bocca ad o ed iniziò a dare vita a una serie di versi rapiti. I tentacoli gli strusciarono addosso, gli aderirono ai vestiti con le ventose e glieli strapparono di dosso. Lo sollevarono e lo spinsero contro Kaulif, quest’ultimo gli aprì le gambe e vide che il giovane era eccitato, sorrise.

“Forse non aveva poi torto quell’idiota di Serafino” sussurrò.

Penetrò Edoardo con un colpo secco, il ragazzo si dibatteva, stretto dai tentacoli, uno gli penetrò le labbra e Edoardo, continuando a fissare la luce, iniziò a succhiare inconsciamente. Il tentacolo gli fece aprire la bocca il più possibile, fino a fargli slogare la mandibola e gliela tenne spalancata, Kaulif spalancò la sua immensa e la premette su quella del giovane, iniziando a rigurgitargli tre uova all’interno.

Edoardo rischiò di rimanere soffocato, i tentacoli gli massaggiarono il collo, Kaulif si staccò da lui con la bocca, continuando a penetrarlo con colpi secchi e i tentacoli riuscirono a spingere all’interno del ventre di Edoardo le tre uova.

Il corpo del ragazzo si contraeva, sporgendosi sempre di più verso l’alieno, non riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo dalla luce, dando vita a versi di piacere sempre più forti.

Kaulif lo invase di sperma bluastro, che iniziò a circolare all’interno del corpo del giovane, scuotendolo. Il suo dna iniziò a cambiare, la sua pelle divenne azzurrina, il suo addome divenne rigonfio e semitrasparente, le tre uova al suo interno vennero fecondate e iniziarono a brillare di luce violetta.

Kaulif uscì fuori da Edoardo e lo adagiò a terra, la protuberanza della luce si ritirò.

Edoardo mugolò e Kaulif ghignò.

“Come ti senti?” domandò.

“Che domanda del cazzo” esalò Edoardo. Sentiva un bruciore indistinto al bassoventre e un desiderio impellente, non riusciva a smettere di muovere su e giù il bacino. 

“Sai. Io sono un principe alieno e stavo cercando un partner con cui procreare, visto che sul mio pianeta sono quasi tutti sterili. E tu, sei risultato idoneo…” spiegò Kaulif. Recuperò la maschera umana da terra. “Sei anche intelligente, la mia prole risulterà degna”.

“E poi che vuoi fare di me, mangiarmi? Non ho l’aria di una principessa” gemette Edoardo.

Kaulif ritirò i tentacoli e si caricò Edoardo su una spalla, gli palpeggiò i glutei sentendolo gemere desideroso.

“Oh, non ti lascio di certo. Mi serve un solo erede per governare, ma almeno un centinaio di figli da dare in sposa ai sovrani dei pianeti vicini. Mi dispiace, da adesso la tua vita sarà impegnata...” disse Kaulif.

“Perciò mi stai portando su un altro pianeta?” biascicò Edoardo.

< Dannata la mia curiosità > pensò.

Kaulif sfondò il proprio armadietto e vi recuperò un aggeggio di metallo verde con sopra un pulsante. Fece uscire nuovamente la protuberanza dalla sua fronte, Edoardo sorrise fissando la lucina, fremendo di desiderio.

“Te l’avevo anche detto. Forse, tutto sommato, sei anche meglio di una qualunque femmina terrestre” disse. Premette il pulsante e si teletrasportò.


End file.
